Chapter 3 The rescue
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo finally escapes and joins the Sailor Senshi


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3**

**Η ΔΙΑΣΩΣΗ**

Η κατάσταση ήταν πάρα πολύ δύσκολη για τον Neo, ο αντίπαλός του τον είχε στριμώξει και η απειλή του θανάτου ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από εμφανής.

-Το απόλαυσα τόσο πολύ που σχεδόν λυπάμαι αλλά όταν η Βασίλισσά μου διατάζει, εγώ υπακούω, είπε και κατέβασε το ξίφος.

Ευτυχώς όμως ο Neo παραμέρισε και το όπλο δε βρήκε στόχο, έπειτα βούτηξε και καλύφθηκε από το ομιχλώδες έδαφος.

Παραξενεμένος από αυτό, ο Kalite κοίταξε δεξιά-αριστερά και άρχισε να καρφώνει το σπαθί αδιακρίτως, στο τρίτο κάρφωμα είπε:

-Δεν υπάρχει διαφυγή Neo!

Την ίδια στιγμή η Tara σκεφτόταν να μπει κι αυτή στο παιχνίδι:

«Τώρα ο Kalite έχει τον Neo εκεί ακριβώς που θέλω. Νομίζω πως είναι καιρός να παίξω κι εγώ λίγο, μου έλειψε τόσο η δράση τώρα που η νίκη είναι δική μας»

Ενώ στο σπίτι του Neo προσπαθούσαν τα κορίτσια να θέσουν σε ισχύ την κεντρική γεννήτρια.

-Σχεδόν τα καταφέραμε Amy, είναι σε πλήρη λειτουργία, είπε η Reye.

-Δε θα το έλεγα, χάνουμε πάλι ενέργεια. Γρήγορα στην εναλλακτική πηγή, είπε η Amy.

-Τι γίνεται με τον υπολογιστή; Ακόμα να εντοπίσει τον Neo; Ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Δυστυχώς δεν προέκυψε τίποτε ακόμα, της απάντησε η Minako.

-Έχω ένα άσχημο προαίσθημα, είπε η Usagi φοβισμένη.

-Κάτι δεν πάει καλά, συμπλήρωσε και η Reye. Και δεν είχε άδικο καθώς ο Kalite ήταν πολύ κοντά στο να τον βρει.

-Αρχίζεις να με εκνευρίζεις άνθρωπε, είπε ενώ συνέχιζε να καρφώνει ανεπιτυχώς το όπλο του.

-Πού είσαι;! Είπε πάλι καθώς τον πλησίασε χωρίς να το καταλάβει, σήκωσε το ξίφος και όταν το ξανακάρφωσε, ο Neo έγειρε το κεφάλι και κατάφερε να ξεφύγει, τότε αυτός πέρασε από πάνω του και είπε για τρίτη φορά:

-Δεν έχεις επιλογές Neo! Εμφανίσου! Παραδόσου! Θα είμαι σπλαχνικός μαζί σου.

Όταν απομακρύνθηκε αρκετά, σηκώθηκε όρθιος βγάζοντας μια άγρια κραυγή και πριν ο Kalite καταλάβει τι έγινε, έφαγε κλωτσιά με τον ίδιο τρόπο κι έπεσε κάτω, έπειτα ο Neo είπε:

-Λοιπόν Kalite, νομίζεις πως είσαι έξυπνος ε;!

-Πολύ πιο έξυπνος από σένα!

-Αυτό μπορούμε να το αλλάξουμε! Είπε τότε ο Neo και επιτέθηκε πάλι, αυτή τη φορά όμως ο αντίπαλός του τον απώθησε βίαια.

Εν τω μεταξύ η Usagi και η Minako άρχισαν να ψάχνουν για τον Neo αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Σε κάποια φάση βρήκε τη Makoto.

-Mako! Mako περίμενε, είδες τον Neo πουθενά;

-Βασικά τον περίμενα στο προπονητήριο, δεν ήρθε όμως.

-Παράξενο, δεν το συνηθίζει.

-να μαντέψω πως ανησύχησες ε; Αυτό δεν ξέρεις να κάνεις καλύτερα, έτσι; Της είπε τότε η Makoto ψυχρά ενώ την ίδια στιγμή εμφανίστηκε και η Usagi.

-Τι έγινε εδώ

-Δεν καταλαβαίνω τίποτα, πώς πήγε το ψάξιμο;

-Έψαξα παντού, κανείς δεν τον είδε πουθενά.

-Εδώ η Mako μου είπε πως τον περίμενε στο προπονητήριο.

-Δε βγάζω άκρη, προτείνω να την ακολουθήσουμε.

-Καλή ιδέα.

Τη σκέψη τους διάβασε ταυτόχρονα ο Kalite που είπε στην Tara:

-Νομίζω πως η Sailor Venus κάτι υποψιάζεται.

-Τότε δε μένει παρά να δούμε, είπε η Tara και έριξε μια ματιά. Μετά συμπλήρωσε:

-Α! Εδώ είμαστε, η Usagi και η Minako προσπαθούν να βρουν τη Σκοτεινή Jupiter. Δε θα γίνει όμως αυτό.

Στη Γη τώρα οι δύο φίλες επιτέλους την είδαν.

-Να'τη! Εκεί είναι, είπε η Usagi.

-Mako! Mako! Φώναξε και η Minako.

Όμως τις περίμενε μια δυσάρεστη έκπληξη. 6 δαίμονες εμφανιστήκαν μπροστά τους με άγριες διαθέσεις.

-Ωχ όχι! Ώρα που τη βρήκαν! Είπε η Usagi θυμωμένη.

-Ας αλλάξουμε, πρότεινε η Minako και μεταμορφώθηκαν.

'Όσο εκείνες πάλευαν, η Makoto ήταν πίσω από τους θάμνους και παρακολουθούσε, όταν οι δύο Sailor νίκησαν, πήραν πάλι τις ανθρώπινες μορφές τους και η Usagi είπε:

-Η Mako εξαφανίστηκε.

-Παράξενο, οι δαίμονες δεν της επιτέθηκαν.

-Κάτι είναι λάθος, είμαι σίγουρη.

-Έλα, πάμε στο σπίτι του Neo.

Ενώ η Σκοτεινή Jupiter διατάχθηκε να τελειώσει εκείνη τη δουλειά. Αμέσως εμφανίστηκε μπροστά στον Kalite.

-Kalite σταμάτα.

-Νόμισα πως η Tara ήθελε να τον αποτελειώσω εγώ.

-Θέλησε η ευχαρίστηση να είναι δική μου. Και με διέταξε προσωπικά.

-Πολύ καλά.

-Λοιπόν συναντιόμαστε πάλι, είπε η Σκοτεινή Jupiter στον Neo καθώς αυτός σηκωνόταν. Ανυπομονούσα γι αυτό…

-Φοράς στολή Πολεμίστριας Sailor αλλά είσαι με το Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο.

-Σύντομα το Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο θα κυβερνήσει τον κόσμο!

-Είναι το κακό!

-Ναι. Κι εγώ το ίδιο! Του είπε και του επιτέθηκε χωρίς δισταγμό, αυτός το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να αποφεύγει τα χτυπήματα, όχι όμως και το τελευταίο που τον πέτυχε στο στήθος και τον γκρέμισε κάτω.

-Σύντομα εσύ και οι φίλες σου θα είστε μια ανάμνηση, είπε γελώντας.

Από την άλλη στο σπίτι του.

-Δεν μπορέσαμε να τον βρούμε, είπε με θλίψη η Usagi.

-Μα δεν μπορούμε να συνεχίσουμε έτσι, πρόσθεσε η Reye.

-Ας ελπίσουμε πως είναι καλά.

-Πόση ώρα θέλει ακόμα για να λειτουργήσει η γεννήτρια; Ρώτησε με νόημα η Minako.

-15 λεπτά, απάντησε η Reye.

-Τα κατάφερα, επισκεύασα το σύστημα τηλεμεταφοράς, τώρα μένει να εστιάσουμε στο ρολόι του Neo και να τον φέρουμε πίσω, είπε η Amy ευχαριστημένη.

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo κλώτσησε ελαφρά τη Σκοτεινή Jupiter και σηκώθηκε ξανά, ούτε τώρα όμως έκανε επίθεση, απλά ξέφευγε, κάποια στιγμή η Σκοτεινή Jupiter σταμάτησε και του είπε:

-Δεν είσαι κακός κι έτσι.

-Κατάλαβέ το, δε θέλω να σε πολεμήσω.

-Επειδή ξέρεις ότι θα νικήσω.

-Όχι γιατί αν είσαι Πολεμίστρια Sailor θα ήσουν μαζί μας κι όχι με το κακό.

-Εσείς θα είστε ιστορία, το κακό σύντομα θα εξουσιάζει, είπε και του επιτέθηκε ξανά. Αυτή τη φορά όμως τον πέτυχε για τα καλά ρίχνοντάς τον πάλι κάτω και του έπεσε ο Power Morpher, μόλις άπλωσε το χέρι του να τον πιάσει, εκείνη του το πάτησε με τις μπότες λέγοντας:

-Όχι δε θα το κάνεις! Κι άρχισε να γελά.

Στο μεταξύ η διαδικασία τηλεμεταφοράς είχε ξεκινήσει.

-Τώρα η διαδικασία ξεκινάει. Είπε η Amy.

-Πόσος χρόνος χρειάζεται; Ρώτησε η Minako.

-Λίγα λεπτά, σχεδόν το έχω.

-Κρατήσου φίλε, είπε η Usagi με σιγανή φωνή.

Όσο για τον Neo, βρισκόταν σε δεινή θέση:

-Τελείωσε, εγώ είμαι η νικήτρια, του είπε κι εμφάνισε το σπαθί της.. Τι σκέφτεσαι για το σπαθί μου ε; Τώρα θα πληρώσεις το τίμημα της ήττας.

Παράλληλα:

-Πόσο ακόμα; Ρώτησε η Usagi.

Λίγο ακόμα , απάντησε η Amy.

-Amy βιάσου, της ζήτησε και η Reye.

Την ίδια στιγμή:

-Ήταν πολύ καλός αγώνας αλλά τώρα το παιχνίδι τελείωσε! Είπε η Σκοτεινή Jupiter και σήκωσε το όπλο πάνω από το κεφάλι της, μετά το κατέβασε και…..

Ευτυχώς δε βρήκε στόχο καθώς ο Neo τηλεμεταφέρθηκε ακριβώς πάνω στην ώρα…

-Τι…;!!! Όχι!!! Θύμωσε τότε.

Ενώ ο Neo προσγειώθηκε στο πάτωμα του γραφείου του.

-Neo! Γύρισες! Του είπαν όλες και έτρεξαν κοντά του.

Ταυτόχρονα ο Kalite είχε παράπονα από την Jupiter:

-Τον είχες στα χέρια σθ και τον άφησες να σου ξεφύγει!

-Έφυγε με τηλεμεταφορά Kalite.

-Αυτό που ξέρω είναι πως σε εμπιστευτήκαμε αλλά εσύ δεν τελείωσες τη δουλειά!

-Δώσε μου μια ευκαιρία και εμπιστέψου με. Θα τις καταστρέψω.

-Θα έχεις την ευκαιρία σου αλλά τώρα θα μείνεις εκεί που είσαι!

Την είδα χρονική στιγμή, ο Neo διηγούταν στα κορίτσια την περιπέτειά του:

-Φτηνά τη γλίτωσα, λίγο ακόμα και Σκοτεινή Jupiter θα με έκοβε σε κυβάκια.

-Αλήθεια; Είπε η Reye.

-Δε θα το πιστέψετε. Όλα ξεκίνησαν στο προπονητήριο, πήγα να φύγω με τη Mako και…

-Μια στιγμή, τον διέκοψε η Usagi, εμάς μας είπε πως δεν ήρθες καθόλου.

-Ορκίζομαι…Και μετά θυμάμαι να παλεύω με τον Kalite και είχε τον διαμορφωτή μου, μετά ήρθε και η Σκοτεινή Jupiter και…

-Ανακάλυψες τίποτε άλλο; Τον ρώτησε η Amy.

-Ένα πράγμα κατάλαβα, είναι μια μοχθηρή Πολεμίστρια.

-Δεν το πιστεύω, αυτή τη φορά εχθρός μας είναι μια άλλη Sailor, παρατήρησε η Reye, ενώ μιλούσε ακόμα, χτύπησε ο συναγερμός.

-Τι έγινε τώρα; Ρώτησε η Minako μέσα σε πανικό.

-Δείτε το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας, πρότεινε η Reye.

-Δεν μπορεί, η Tara είναι εδώ στη Γη, πρέπει να τη σταματήσουμε. Αλλάζουμε μορφή!! Είπε ο Neo.

-Mercury Star Power!!!

-Mars Star Power!!!

-Venus Star Power!!!

-Moon Crystal Power!!!

-Twin-Headed Power!!!

Μόλις άλλαξαν , πήγαν αμέσως στο κέντρο της πόλης όπου η Tara τους περίμενε και τους επιτέθηκε αμέσως, όμως εκείνοι ξέφυγαν και τότε διέταξε:

-Εμπρός δαίμονες! Επιτεθείτε στις Πολεμίστριες Sailor!!!

Έτσι κι έγινε, επιτέθηκαν όλοι μαζί αλλά οι Sailor έμπειρες πια κατάφεραν να τους αποκρούσουν. Και ο Neo όταν τελείωσε μ'αυτούς, ασχολήθηκε με την ίδια την Tara, στη σύγκρουση όμως που ακολούθησε, δε νίκησε κανείς από τους δύο.

Όσο οι άλλες μάχονταν, η Σκοτεινή Jupiter έκανε εξάσκηση στη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση βελτιώνοντας το στυλ της και αυξάνοντας το μίσος της, σε κάποια στιγμή σταμ'ατησε και είπε:

-Εντάξει Βασίλισσά μου, είμαι έτοιμη για μια ακόμη ευκαιρία.

-Υπομονή Jupiter, θα έρθει η σειρά σου.

Εκείνη ενθουσιασμένη, στριφογύρισε και γελώντας είπε:

-Θα περιμένω να ΣΥΝΤΡΙΨΩ τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor!!!

Στο αρχηγείο:

-Τώρα που μπήκε και η Tara στο παιχνίδι, τα πράγματα σοβαρεύουν, παρατήρησε ο Neo.

-Ναι. Και όταν τους χτυπάμε, αποσύρονται και ετοιμάζονται για καινούρια μάχη, πρόσθεσε η Usagi.

Πάλι όμως ο συναγερμός χτύπησε και διέκοψε κάθε συζήτηση.

-Τι έγινε τώρα; Ρώτησε η Reye.

-Λαμβάνω μια μεγάλη αναστάτωση στο κέντρο του Τόκυο, στον πύργο, έδωσε τη λύση η Amy.

-Είναι πάλι ο Kalite.

«Αρχίζει να μου τη δίνει αυτό το αστείο» μονολόγησε ο Neo που τον είδε «λίγο» ψηλότερο.

-Πρέπει να τον εμποδίσουμε, είπε η Usagi.

-Μπορεί να είναι παγίδα, μπήκε στη μέση η Amy

-Δεν έχουμε άλλη επιλογή, παρενέβη ο Neo.

Θα τα κατάφερναν…;

18


End file.
